A Twist Of Fate
by CSIMel
Summary: Twilight happened. We don't like it, but neither do the powers that be. What happens when Good and Evil come to our aid, and bring back to life our beloved Kate? Takes place during season 3. Marvel at the reactions of the NCIS crew and giggle at the TATE!
1. Purgatory

**A TWIST OF FATE**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own NCIS or anyone in this story. This is only for my own twisted enjoyment, as I am _still_ angry over Twilight. I have an excuse: Australia is behind in episodes, so I'm still in the grief period. I'll move on when I'm ready!**

**RATING: K, or PG. Some language and religious stuff. If you're dead set religious, or don't have a sense of humour, you probably shouldn't be reading this.**

**A/N: Hi, my name's CSIMel, and I'm a _Bold and The Beautiful_-a-holic. Due to my recent…illness, I've decided to write a fic in true soap opera style…where Kate comes back to life. This is not a full on Ziva bashing, but it kind of puts her in her place. I haven't seen season 3 yet, so I don't know what the character is like. But I do know that I don't want her dating Tony! TATE 4EVER! Anyway, this is supernatural/romance, so let the madness begin.**

**CHAPTER 1 – PURGATORY**

Kate's time in purgatory had been crap. Ever since she got shot in the head, her life had gone seriously downhill. Since she was a little girl, she had been taught that if you were good, you'd go to heaven and if you were bad, you'd go to hell. Well that was a load of bullshit. After walking down a long tunnel, (at least the church got one thing right) she found herself in a room and resembled an airport waiting lounge. In fact, at opposite ends there was a gate marked 'Heaven' and a gate marked 'Hell'. Under normal circumstances, she would've found this amusing, but since she was DEAD, well, she wasn't in the mood for looking at the funny side of things.

Kate sat in her crappy purgatory apartment. Yes, they had accommodation in purgatory, as no one knew how long they'd be there. The guy down the road had been in purgatory for 56 years. The whole situation was like the movie 'The Terminal', and she was Tom Hanks, stuck in the airport. Stupid Tony, with his stupid movies. Kate was angry, but the purgatory psychologist, Dr Taylor Forrester (from soap opera _The Bold and the Beautiful_), had told her it was simple transferral. That she was blaming everyone close to her for her death. Who she really should be blaming is the stupid writers and producers for writing her out of the script. And her idiotic alter ego, Sasha Alexander, for wanting out of the show. What the hell? It was a successful show; she was earning thousands per an episode.

Fortunately for Kate, she'd made some friends in purgatory, which made her time there less crappy. Tim Speedle, from another crime show, CSI Miami and her shrink, Taylor, had become a mentor to her, as this was her third time in purgatory. Life could be worse. Wait on a minute! She was dead, life couldn't get any worse. Kate sank in her bed. _I wish they had alcohol in purgatory._

She picked up a letter from the ground. She'd read it a thousand times since she arrived, and it still made no sense to her.

Attention: Special Agent Caitlin Todd 

_From: Limbo Landon, President of Purgatory._

_Subject: Welcome to Purgatory! _

_Dear Kate,_

_Welcome to purgatory! We sincerely hope you enjoy your stay here, as the powers that be make a choice that could affect you for the rest of eternity. By now, you must be wondering what's going on. Don't worry, that happens to absolutely everyone! This is just a procedure so the powers that be can place you on your appropriate path. During your stay here, they will observe the way you live your life…think of it as a reality T.V show, and you're the star! Unfortunately the prize is either eternal damnation or the warm and fuzzy heaven. Oh well, at least there's a runner up prize if you don't get the latter! (Yes, we know that's not funny, and the writer had been sent to hell.) You will be notified when the decision has been decided. Try to enjoy yourself in the meantime. As we like to say, life's a party and if you try hard enough, death can be equally as fun!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Limbo Landon, President of Purgatory._

Kate sighed a tossed the letter to the side. She put on her coat and left her apartment. Time to meet up with Speed and Taylor. She hated the internal conflict she was facing, but little did she know that there were bigger problems on the other side of the gates.

---------------------------------

**HEAVEN**

God was busy reading T.V Soap and tossed the magazine on the floor disgusted.

"Limbo!" he bellowed.

Out of nowhere, Limbo Landon, President of Purgatory appeared. He dusted of his purple cape and lent on his sceptre.

"God, great to see you again! How's it going up here? How's the family? Purgatory's still a hole, thanks for asking!" Limbo took a seat on a white couch.

"Oh, stop your whining!" God snapped "The last architects I gave you, you used them to build a giant statue of you out of marshmallow."

Limbo bowed his head.

"Sorry God,"

"Shut up!" God slammed his fist on the table "Now I called you here for an important matter that has come to my attention." He pointed to the T.V Soap in the corner and it burst into flames. "What's this I hear of Dr Taylor Forrester being dead, again!"

"I'm sorry, God, but we keep telling the writers that we can't let her die, but they just keep killing her!" Limbo said, shrugging his shoulders meekly. "We'll arrange the paper work to get her sent back to earth."

"Ta, Limbo, much appreciated. Now I think we need to…"

God was interrupted by a grungy teen, with long black hair, with brown roots. He wore baggy pants and docs. He was wearing a backwards baseball cap and he his T-shirt read 'WWJD' (what would Jesus do) and on the back 'whatever he wants!' JC was in the house.

"Yo, what's happening Papa G?" Jesus said, knocking fists with God. He threw himself on the couch.

"I better get back to purgatory," Limbo said, excusing himself.

"Landon, my man, stay," Jesus said, "this involves you too."

"What can I do for you, my child?" God asked.

"I need someone brought back to life," Jesus said, gesturing wildly.

"If it's Taylor from _The Bold and the Beautiful_, then that's been sorted." God reassured.

"No, Daddy-o, it's my favourite character from my favourite show – Kate from _NCIS._ This killed her off, and now there's no more Tate and they replaced her with this chick called Ziva, who apparently worked for the evil Ari. She's moved into Kate's desk and is now moving onto her man!" Jesus took a deep breath. "Me and my peeps have had enough!"

"What the purgatory is NCIS?" Limbo asked, confused.

"Naval Criminal Investigation Service, it's this show Jesus is obsessed with," God answered patiently.

"And what's a Tate?" Limbo asked again, still confused.

"Don't you know anything, Lardo?" Jesus snapped, "Tate is Tony and Kate, two of the character's who are destined to be together! And now Kate's dead, and that can't happen!"

"Son, what's God questioned, "It's not one of those cults are they? I told you to stay away from those, even if they do worship you!"

"It's this awesome site, where aspiring writers post their stories based on their favourite shows," Jesus explained slowly, as if talking to a 5 year old "and their favourite characters getting into romantic situations, dangerous situations and hilarious situations. Anything can happen!"

"They sound like losers," Limbo snickered.

"Well you're not the queen of popularity either, Lardo!" Jesus shouted, "These are the coolest people in the universe! If you ever saw a writer, I reckon you'd collapse with shock!"

"Jesus, we can't bring this 'Kate' back to life just because you don't agree with her being killed off." God explained calmly.

"There's a lot of people our there who aren't happy about it!" Jesus yelled.

"Yeah," sneered Limbo, "like who?"

**--------------------------------**

**HELL**

Satanwas busy reading through T.V Soap.

"Limbo!"

**-------------------------------**

**HEAVEN**

"I have to dash," Limbo said apologetically, "I have other business to attend to." He gestured to the ground.

"TellSatan I say hello," God said "and tell him I hope he spends eternity in hell, wait a minute! He already is!"

"Dad, that was so lame!" Jesus said, sighing.

**-------------------------------**

**HELL**

"You rang?" Limbo said, as he appeared before the devil.

"What's this about Taylor being dead?"Satan demanded.

"Don't worry," Limbo sighed, "that's been taken care of."

"Good,"Satan answered "now I have to talk to you about something important."

"Shoot," Limbo replied, hoping it might be a promotion.

"We are in turmoil,"Satan stated "did you notice anything different about hell when you entered?"

"Um…" Limbo thought hard "it was a bit cooler."

"Exactly!" Satan cried "My dumb-ass minions have been bawling their eyes out for a couple of weeks now, ever since their favourite character in some idiotic crime show died!"

"Are we talking about Kate from _NCIS_?" Limbo asked.

"Damn straight we are!" Satan yelled "there stupid crying has been putting the flames out, making hell more tolerable. I was reading through my feedback, and people have been checking the box that says 'bad, but not as bad reality T.V' instead of 'I wish I were in purgatory'. Do you know what that means?"

"Purgatory is a hole?" Limbo offered.

"NO! It means that the balance of power is shifting! If people learn that hell isn't really that bad, then we won't have people trying to be good. The world will be over-run with criminals! More people getting killed, leading to over-population in hell and in purgatory!" Satan cried impatiently.

"God no!" Limbo cried.

"And that goody-goody will be sitting on his cloud, laughing his ass off!" Satan shouted.

"Let me see what I can do." Limbo replied, disappearing.

**-------------------------------------**

**PURGATORY**

"Show us!" Speed said, grabbing the letter off Taylor.

_Due to unforseen circumstances beyond our control, we are sending you back to earth. We apologize for any inconvenience._

"That's great, Taylor," Kate congratulated her "now you can see your family again!"

"I know!" Taylor hugged the letter to her chest "No matter how many times I get this letter, it's still unbelievable. Someone up there must really be looking out for me."

Suddenly a letter appeared from nowhere.

"It's for you, Kate," Speed said, tossing her the letter.

She skimmed over the letter.

_We request your presence at an important meeting, which is to take place in five minutes. Go to the door marked staff and present your letter. You must attend this meeting._

"Do you know what this is about?" Kate asked Taylor.

"No idea," Taylor replied.

"Do you think I should go?" Kate asked her friends.

"Why not?" Speed stated, "You're dead, what have you got to lose?"

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Special thanks to Kapow, who continued to bug me to write this. Oh, wait, I'll give you some Kapow like questions-**

**What is the meeting about?**

**Is Limbo a man or a woman? Or both?**

**How many more times will Taylor die?**

**What does Kate have to lose?**

**Are these questions really lame?**

**Are you going to review?**

**If the answer is Yes to the last one, then click-click bottom right.**


	2. President TV

**PRESIDENT TV**

**A/N: Okay, I know it's taken a long time to update this one, but today I have not one, but two chapters. **

_**Previously in 'Twist of Fate':**_

_Kate was dead._

_Jesus went all 'homeboy' on us._

_God and Satan agreed – to send Taylor back to earth._

_Oh, and Kate received a mysterious letter._

* * *

Kate walked up to the door marked 'Staff Only'. She tapped lightly.

"Who's there?" A bored sounding voice called out.

"Um, Special Agent Caitlin Todd, I have a letter," Kate answered nervously.

"Oh, Ms Todd, sorry," the voice became professional, "right this way, please."

Kate walked through a long corridor, covered in portraits of Purgatory President, Limbo Landon. Kate was ushered into a room and seated in the middle of a long table.

"Where am I?" Kate asked, confused.

"Limbo Landon, President of Purgatory, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," Limbo said, grinning. There was a pause.

"Yeah," Kate snapped impatiently.

"Well, as you would be unaware of, you're at the centre of a spiritual debate," Limbo replied grandly.

"A debate?" Kate queried.

"Yes – concerning your future," Limbo replied.

Kate gasped and looked around the table. She suddenly noticed others sitting around the table.

"Presenting, members of the jury. The jury is made up of representatives from earth, people whom are seen fit to decide one's fate." Limbo said, waving his arms about madly. "The top 10 of 'People Magazine's' Most Beautiful People of 2005!"

**Julia Roberts**

**Angelina Jolie**

**Brad Pitt**

**Jessica Simpson**

**Alicia Keys**

**Orlando Bloom**

**Lindsay Lohan and Ann Margret**

**Penelope Cruz**

**Jamie Foxx**

**Jessica Alba**

"Woah," Kate muttered.

"What's going on?" Lindsay Lohan demanded.

"A little less talking, a little more sitting and looking important, got that, party girl?" Limbo snapped.

"Like, yeah." Lindsay snarled.

"Ugh!" Limbo shuddered. "Representing NCIS fans is fan fiction writers CSIMel and Kap0w!" Applause rang out and CSIMel and Kap0w ran over to Kate, thrusting pieces of paper towards her to sign.

"Hi guys," Kate said, uncertainly.

"Oh my God! She said 'hi' to us!" they squealed.

"Okay, moving on," Limbo said, rolling his eyes, "presenting the President of TV Land…Tyrone Vanden!"

Tyrone, (or from now on known as 'TV') waved majestically from a silver elevated chair.

"Yo, Lardo! What's happening?" J.C yelled, slapping Limbo hard on the back.

"Jesus, good to se you," Limbo winced, rubbing, his back.

"Landon my man! Long time no see!" Two teenage girls walked in.

"Emma, Kristin, hello," Limbo replied, still rubbing his back. "Kate, this is Jesus Christ and this is Emma and Kristin, Satan's head minions."

"Why do they look like teenagers?" Kate asked.

"Have you ever seen a minion, dude?" Kristin asked.

Kate shook her head.

"You don't want to," Emma whispered.

"We love you by the way," they said, grinning.

"Anyhoo," Limbo said, filing his nails, "I present to you, Dr Taylor Forrester."

Taylor walked in the room and sat down at an empty chair. She gave Kate a comforting smile.

"The writers and producers of NCIS," Limbo waved his arms to the left. "And Bellisario!"

Bellisario sat in the centre, glaring at Limbo menacingly.

"And last, but not least," Limbo announced grandly "the Kings of Heaven and Hell – God and Satan."

A hole erupted from the ground and Satan jumped out, and at the same time, a beam of light came from the ceiling and God floated down.

"Can you entrance be any more girly?" Satan sneered.

"Hey, dawg, my man G here is all man!" Jesus yelled.

"Alright, alright," Limbo raised his arms, "we're not here to fight."

"Yeah, but it's so fun!" Satan whined.

"Child," God mumbled.

"You wanna say that to my face?" Satan threatened, moving closer to God.

"Enough!" Kate yelled, "Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"Didn't you tell her, Limbo?" God asked.

Limbo looked away.

"Remind me why we hired him?" God said to Satan.

"He had an x-box." Satan answered simply.

"Oh, yeah!" God replied, smiling.

"Kate, this meaning was organized so that the powers that be can decide your future." Taylor explained.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"Kate, they want to send you back to earth!" Taylor said, smiling.

"Wait, aren't you the one being sent back to earth?" Kate asked, confused.

"Taylor, why don't we try to explain it," CSIMel interrupted.

"Mkay, lets put this in a way that Jessica Simpson would understand," Kap0w stated, "throughout the universe, there was much controversy surrounding your death. Fans everywhere were in serious denial-"

"We're talking major, serious denial," CSIMel interrupted.

"You finished?" Kap0w asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Anyhoo then came an influx of depressing 'Twilight' fan fiction. For the 3rd season, you we're replaced by this chick called Ziva, which spurred many Ziva-bashing fics, mainly because the fans didn't have enough time to grieve. People are still in mourning. There's even a forum dedicated to you." Kap0w stated.

"Dude, the new forum feature is kick-ass!" Jesus cried excitedly.

"Oh my God, tell me about it!" CSIMel squealed.

"Luckily for us fans," Kap0w continued, "the powers-that-be are on our side. And they can bring you back to life."

"Not true," Bellisario interjected.

"Excuse me?" Jesus snapped.

"Navy NCIS is a prime time show, not a daily soap. To bring a character back to life you need the approval of President TV." Bellisario pointed out.

"That's correct," President TV spoke up, "now let the debate begin."

A/N: So, how'd you guys like that one? Oh, it's crazy, crazy, crazy here in the crazy house. Now, some questions.

_**Why does Limbo have an x-box?**_

_**More importantly, why can't God and Satan just get they're own x-box?**_

_**Why is Jesus talking like a rapper?**_

_**How many people at the table?**_

**Now review! Or I'll send Limbo after you. **


	3. Fore and Against

**FORE AND AGAINST**

**A/N: Here's the third, and like I promised, I posted this straight after the second. My god, this might be the most prepared I'll ever be.**

_**Previously, on Twist of Fate:**_

_The top 10 of 'People Magazine's' Most Beautiful People of 2005 were at the meeting._

_God and Satan nearly got into a fight._

_Limbo had an x-box…and everyone was jealous._

_Oh, and Kate found out about the meeting._

* * *

"The topic of this debate is 'Should NCIS character Special Agent Caitlin Todd be resurrected from the dead?' Jesus, the minions, Taylor and CSIMel and Kap0w, you are represent those 'fore'. The writers and producers of NCIS represent those 'against'. President TV is the mediator, with the top 10 of 'People Magazine's' Most Beautiful People of 2005 as the jury." Limbo explained. "Those 'fore' shall speak first." 

The minions made their way to the microphone.

"Naval Criminal Investigation Services. NCIS. To some, those four letters may mean nothing, but to those in this room, they represent a hell of a lot more. It's not just a form of entertainment, but it's a way of life. Every week, we watch, glued to our TV's for what is just a glimpse into the lives and everyday activities of these agents and co. But for some, this interest died when a particular Agent, Caitlin Todd, died. If it's evidence you want, fine. Ratings have dropped since Kate died. The solution: resurrect Kate. Sure, it's crazy, but your ratings would sky rocket. You'd not only be bringing back the TATE, but there would be a new tension between Kate and Ziva. Character resurrection creates controversy, which creates headlines, which improves ratings. Rating mean more seasons, which means more money for the writers and producers. It's a win-win."

The two minions, Emma and Kristin stepped down from the podium.

"Thank-you. Now the argument from the 'against' side." Limbo said.

"By killing Kate off, it gave us a chance to take NCIS in a new direction. Honestly, us writers can only write so much sexual tension between characters. We had a chance to experiment, and we took it. Tony and Ziva, an actual pairing was something the previous seasons didn't have. There was enough characters tension between Ziva and the rest of the characters when she was first introduced. We honestly believed that the fans would be satisfied with that – the attitudes of Gibbs and the team reflected theirs. As for the ratings – the drop was only to be expected. In fact, it was better than we expected. It's a win-win."

"Oh, no you didn't just say that, did you!" Jesus yelled. "The Tiva is a freakin' joke!"

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!" The minions chanted.

"Hey! Shut up!" The President ordered.

There was a moment of silence.

"Now, Jesus, you can speak." Limbo said.

"Thanks G," Jesus took his place at the microphone. "As a member of fanfiction dot net, I am sad to report that the Navy NCIS section is in turmoil. Since Kate's death and the introduction of Ziva, a revolution of Ziva-bashing stories and reviews bashing the Ziva-bashing have erupted. I admit, I have bashed Ziva, but no more. This madness must stop. Before, it was a natural rivalry between KIBBS fans and TATE fans. Now, it's not safe to write anything that even tamely teases Ziva, or even supporting Ziva. Please, help us bring peace to fanfiction dot net. Stop this madness! Bring back our beloved Kate!"

"Thank-you, Jesus. Representative from 'against', please come to the microphone," Limbo directed.

"Here's a simple equation. Ziva-bashingequalscontroversy. Controversy is good. We don't really care if you bash Ziva. It shows there are people watching. So bring on the Ziva bashing!"

The writers and producers stood up and cheered.

"Our third round of speakers – Dr Taylor Forrester, representing those 'fore'." Limbo stated.

"In my time here in Purgatory, I have noticed one main thing abut Kate Todd. She is an adapter. Place her in any situation and she will rise to the challenge. If she were resurrected, I have total belief that she will be able to handle it. She has many people supporting her, all over the universe. Kate is a talented agent - she doesn't belong here. She belongs on earth, with NCIS, defending her country. Do the right think: let her live. Caitlin Todd will not let you down."

"And now, the response from the 'against' side." Limbo said.

"We agree; Kate is a talented agent. But let's not forget it was Kate's alter ego, Sasha Alexander who wanted out. Not us. The fans, however, refuse to accept that and blame us, Ziva, everyone other than their beloved Kate. Face the facts, it was Caitlin Todd who let you down, not us."

"Finally, the end statements – CSIMel and Kap0w."

"Caitlin Todd, she was more than an agent, she was a hero. She was a strong, courageous and caring person, who faced many challenges, but overcame them. Kate was loved by the fans, and always will be loved. Celebrities of the jury, we ask you this – who's it going to hurt? Will resurrecting Kate going to hurt anybody? No, it won't. Sure, some people might be a bit pissed, but we know a majority will be happy. Think about it – were you ever upset when one of your favourite characters was killed off? This is a chance to right a wrong. The fate of a beloved character is in your hands. You have the power to do something big, something important. Only you can make a difference."

CSIMel and Kap0w sat down. Bellisario stood up.

"Honoured celebrities. NCIS is a crime show, not a Soap Opera. We are in the spot light, as one of the few shows that is not a Bruckheimer Production or from the Law and Order franchise. With every episode, we try to maintain some degree of respect. By resurrection Kate, we would be throwing our dignity out the window. Help us to keep our pride; do not bring Kate back to life. This is a big gamble that we are not willing to take. By saving one life, you are at risk of destroying many lives. The fates of our futures are on your shoulders. Think wisely."

There was a murmuring among the jury.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" The President asked.

"We have." Orlando Bloom replied. "We have decided…"

**

* * *

A/N: Oh, a cliffhanger. Nice. Please review. **

_**What do you think – resurrection or no resurrection?**_

**Oh, the big unanswered question.**

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Please.**


	4. The Decision

**THE DECISION**

**A/N: Take 2! Interesting fact, my computer froze on me while typing this chapter. I guess it's just its way of saying that this story is an abomination and an insult to religion and NCIS. What does it know! Anyway, I'm basically only writing when I feel motivated, (damn summer holidays!) or when the air-con's on and no cricket is on the TV behind me (damn cricket!). Enjoy!

* * *

**

There was a pause.

"What's he waiting for?" Satan whispered to God.

"A decent acting role, perhaps?" God muttered. They knocked fists.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jamie Foxx cried angrily, "Never let an elf do a mans job! We've decided - resurrection."

"That's what I'm talking 'bout!" Jesus yelled, high-fiving the other members of his team. "Kate's going back to ea-rth! Kate's going back to ea-rth! Kate's going-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to Bellisario, who towered over them angrily.

"Ooh, someone's a bit pissy that they didn't win!" Jesus teased.

"With all due respect Jesus, shut up!" Bellisario shouted, "I think we're over looking the most important issue – how are we going to actually resurrect her?"

Everyone turned to Taylor.

"What? Because I've died 3 times, that automatically makes me an expert in the matter?" Taylor snapped.

"Yeah." God said simply.

"We thought you'd be used to it by now," Satan added.

Taylor sighed.

"Okay, here's how the writer's did it," Taylor said, while everyone crowded around her, taking notes, "The first time I 'died' in an aeroplane crash. The writers brought me to life by saying that I didn't die, but was nursed back to life by some Prince, who wanted to marry me and kept my real identity from me…"

"You had amnesia?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Early to mid 90's - get with the program!" Satan snapped. "As you were saying Taylor?"

"Until eventually I was reunited with my friends and family. Second time, I died in Ridge's arms, but I took myself off the defibrillator, so it didn't flat line. Therefore,I didn't die, it just looked likeI did.Several years later, after I awoke from my coma, after being kept alive by the same Prince, I was reunited with my friends and family." Taylor explained. "I'm not sure what they're doing this time, but I think it's got something to do with an aeroplane crash, an island with a secret and a bunch of recurring numbers that are strangely linked to most people on the plane."

"Whoa, that would make a killer TV show!" God exclaimed.

"How are you getting rescued?" CSIMel asked.

"The same Prince guy, I believe." Taylor answered.

"Look, no offence Taylor, but I don't really care about how you were resurrected!" Kate burst out. "I'm sick and tired of being talked about like I'm just here for your entertainment. But I'm a real person, not a two-dimensional TV character! Doesn't anyone care about my say in the matter?"

"Of course we care!" Jesus exclaimed, mouthing 'not really' to God.

"I can't believe this!" Kate snapped, "You don't care about my well-being, you just care about me 'getting it on' with Tony! You don't understand what it's like in my position. Do you know how hard it is, being alive one day and dead the next? No you don't! I've had to deal with a lot of things in the space of a few months, and I don't think resurrection is something I want to deal with right now."

"Are you…saying no to resurrection?" Satan asked, bewildered.

"So what if I am?" Kate said defiantly.

"You can't do that!" God glared at Kate. "You don't have a say in the matter!"

"So you'd rather be dead, than alive?" Limbo asked.

"At this moment, yeah," Kate said.

Limbo pressed a button. A large screen appeared on the wall in front of them. It showed heaps of people, sad, angry, shocked.

"You see these people," God said, pointing to a few faces. He looked Kate in the eye. "These people would _die_ to be in your position. If they had anything to give up, they'd give it up in a flash. To breathe the air one more time, to drink one more caffeinated beverage or to see the ones they love. We've giving you the world, _your_ world, and you're saying no?"

Kate stared at the screen.

"Kate, this is your chance not only to make yourself happy, but to make the people who love you happy." Taylor said softly. "You see these girls," Taylor pointed to CSIMel and Kap0w, "you can make thousands of people happy. Not only that, but you can bring hope to millions. That one day, maybe their favourite television character will be resurrected."

Kate glanced towards CSIMel and Kap0w, who looked up at her, watching hopefully.

"Thousand of people, huh?" Kate mused.

"Thousands." Taylor echoed.

"Kate, the reason you get up, is to protect your country, correct?" CSIMel asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied.

"Do it for the fans." Kap0w said. "Do it for the thousands of people, world-wide who tuned in every week to see you doing what you do. The thousands who laughed when you showed up Dinozzo. The thousands who cried when you died."

"Ask not what your fans can do for you, but what you can do for your fans!" CSIMel declared, standing on her chair.

"Dude, that was so, so, so, so, soooooooooooo lame!" Kap0w winced.

"You're right, CSIMel!" Kate said, standing.

"I am?" CSIMel replied, shocked.

"She is?" An equally shocked Kap0w replied.

"Yes." Kate said. "Its time I stopped being dead, and started living. Again."

"You go girlfriend!" Jesus replied, shaking his head.

"Resurrection it is!" Kate smiled.

"Super." Bellisario yawned. "But we already covered this at the beginning of the chapter. Talk about a waste of time! Except we haven't sorted out the main problem: exactly how do you suggest we resurrect Kate?"

"What, you're the writer, figure it out!" God snapped.

"No, I'm the creator." Bellisario pointed out. "Besides, where am I going to find writers capable of scripting a resurrection? I need Pulitzer Prize winners, I need soap opera writers I need-"

"Fan fiction writers!" CSIMel and Kap0w said in unison, a light shining on them as they struck a pose.

"I was going to say 'Tabloid Journalists' but then again, you guys are cheaper and easier to exploit." Bellisario said, nodding in agreement. "So, you guys have any ideas?"

"Oh, we've been dreaming of this day!" Kap0w said eagerly.

"Thank-you God," CSIMel said happily.

"Actually, Satan was responsible for this," God pointed out.

"Man, that was mighty holy of you!" Satan thanked God, "I'd like to say I'd do the same, but I wouldn't."

"Wouldn't have expected that you would." God agreed.

"Let's go into the other room and we can discuss your ideas," Bellisario said, leading CSIMel and Kap0w to a different room.

"Anyhoo, God and I have to go," Satan explained, "George W has a dilemma, and we have to do the whole 'angel vs. devil' thing on his shoulder. Nice meeting you Kate, no doubt we'll meet again."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kate asked.

"Shoot," God replied.

"What's heaven like?"

"Clean," God said, "very clean."

"Okay," Kate answered.

"See you." They floated off.

"Afraid I have to go too, dawgs," Jesus said, "my peeps and I are going down to da Hood to snag us some bi-atches and hoes…what the heck, I've got a Dungeons and Dragons game to go to."

"Say it loud, say it proud," Limbo held his hand up.

"Shut up, Limbo," Jesus snapped.

"Hate to leave you, but someone's got to get these celebrities back to Hollywood," Limbo said, "Don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Why would anyone get suspicious?" Angelina Jolie asked.

"I think the question is 'why _wouldn't _anyone get suspicious?'" Limbo corrected.

"Huh?" Angelina Jolie said, confused.

"Just move it!" Limbo snapped. "Freaking' celebrities."

Kate and Taylor sat there in silence.

"You know, it's alright to be scared," Taylor said softly.

"I'm not scared!" Kate said defensively.

Taylor gave her a look.

"Okay, I'm going out of my mind," Kate admitted. "I'm nervous, excited, scared and happy. I didn't know it was possible to feel four different emotions at the same time."

"It's perfectly natural," Taylor said, reassuringly, "I remember my first resurrection, I felt all those things."

"Does it get any easier?" Kate asked.

"God, no!" Taylor cried.

Kate gave her a wide-eyed look.

"I'm sorry, Kate, but I'm going to be honest – this will be hard." Taylor admitted. "It'll be hard on you and hard on the people around you. But I promise you; it will get better…with time. Everything gets better with time."

"I hope so." Kate mumbled.

"I know so." Taylor smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Taylor asked.

"For everything." Kate replied.

"Don't mention it." Taylor said. She glanced at her watch. "I think it's time we get you resurrected."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was intense. Remember to review, or I'll change my mind at the last minute.**


	5. Movie Moment

**MOVIE MOMENT**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as not much thought went into it. Joking, a reasonable amount of thought went into it. I should stop typing now.

* * *

**

"Morning, boss," A cheerful Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo called out to his boss, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, who was in one of his moods, as usual.

"Dinozzo, bring the car around," Gibbs ordered, "We've got a dead Marine in Whitlam Park. Where's Ziva?"

"Here, Agent Gibbs, sorry I'm late-"

"Just don't let it happen again!" Gibbs growled, leaving the room. "Tell McGee he's riding with Ducky!"

"Sure boss," Dinozzo yelled. "Whatever you say boss."

"When's he going to ease up a little?" Ziva sighed.

"Probably never," Dinozzo joked. He saw the expression on Ziva's face. "Don't take his attitude personally, he's like this with all the new people. Ask McGee."

"Tony, it's been 6 months," Ziva pointed out.

"Okay, then I'd take it personally," Tony said, "but if it makes you feel any better, I like you." Tony smiled slyly.

"Really, is that so?" Ziva grinned.

"Oh my God! Tony, thank God I caught you!" Abby rushed over to Tony. "I had the creepiest dream last night!"

"This should be interesting," Tony sat down.

"It was this kind of spiritual good vs. evil dream, except it was good and evil vs. 'He Who Must Not Be Named'." Abby explained.

"Bellisario?" Ziva questioned.

"Shh!" Tony hushed her, looking around anxiously. He turned back to Abby. "Go on."

"Anyway, I was one of 'People Magazines Most Beautiful People of 2005' and I was witnessing a debate-"

"You had a dream about a debate?" Tony asked, laughing.

"Can I finish?" Abby said, "Kate was in it."

"Kate?" Tony gasped, his expression growing serious. They were interrupted by Tony's cell phone. "Dinozzo,"

"Get your ass down here, Dinozzo!" Gibbs yelled. He hung up.

"That was Gibbs," Tony said to the two women standing in front of him.

"You guys better go," Abby answered.

"Hey, tell me about your dream later, okay?" Tony asked.

"Sure."

Tony and Ziva entered the elevator to the car park.

"How come you go all different when someone mentions Kate?" Ziva spoke up.

"What do you mean 'different'?" Tony questioned.

"You get all serious and thoughtful," Ziva pointed out. "It's just different to the Tony I know."

Tony didn't answer. The elevator stoped and the doors opened.

"Better not keep Gibbs waiting any longer," Tony said.

"You're right." Ziva replied reluctantly.

The car ride to Park Whitlam was a silent one. They arrived just as McGee and Ducky pulled up beside them.

"Where exactly is the crime scene?" McGee asked.

"A cave about 2 miles south of here," Gibbs answered, grabbing the field kits.

"This reminds me of a case I worked on when I was just starting out," Ducky said, "Two hikers had gotten lost in the woods, and when it grew dark, they decided to sleep in a cave. Little did they know that bears inhabited the cave. Needless to say, the bears didn't like this new situation."

"So, they died?" Tony asked.

Gibbs hit him over the head.

"Precisely, Anthony," Ducky stated.

They stopped in their tracks, looking around.

"This should be the spot," Ziva said, glancing at the map.

"Over there," Tony pointed to a cave, with a faint light coming out of it. "The Park Rangers must already be there."

"Crap," Gibbs muttered, "Better hurry up before they mess up the crime scene any further."

"Wait a minute!" Ziva cried out, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tony asked, but was interrupted by a familiar tune.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

"What the hell is going on here!" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know boss," McGee answered.

"That wasn't a question, McGee, just find it, and turn it off! This isn't a bloody musical!" Gibbs yelled.

"Look!" Tony cried, pointing towards the cave. The light began growing brighter, and they could make out a figure moving towards them. The music grew louder.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

The figure was a woman, in a flowing white dress. She was barefoot and her long brown hair was tousled. She brought with her a feeling of peace, her eyes sparkled and her lips curled in a smile. The NCIS team squinted, adjusting to the light. The woman looked remarkably like…

"Oh my God," Tony gasped.

"Oh my God, indeed," Ducky said, shocked.

The woman was Kate.

"It can't be!" McGee whispered.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everythingfeels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"Hey, guys," Kate said nervously.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Could we cut the damn music?" Gibbs yelled. He heard a snap in the bushes and snuck behind them. He clocked his gun. "Turn the music off!"

Two girls stood up slowly, their hands in the air.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

_Bang!_

"Hey! You broke my CD player!" One of the girls cried angrily.

"You should've turned the music off when I asked, then," Gibbs snarled.

"Wait!" Kate cried.

Everyone suddenly remembered that a 'dead' Kate was standing in front of them, very much alive.

"CSIMel, Kap0w, what are you doing here?" Kate demanded.

The NCIS team turned to face the two teenage girls.

"Taking notes," CSIMel held up her notebook.

"What was with the music?" Tony asked.

"Um, for Kate's resurrection." Kap0w answered. "It's…"

" 'Iris', by the _Goo Goo Dolls_, which was the theme song from the movie, 'The City of Angels'."

"Wow, he's good!" CSIMel whispered to Kap0w.

Ducky took a step forward.

"Caitlin, is that really you?" He asked softly.

"It is," Kate whispered, her eyes shining.

"We thought…" McGee started to say, but stopped.

"I did." Kate replied.

"But how?" Tony asked.

"I don't really know," Kate laughed, a tear running down her cheek. "Everything is kind of cloudy right now."

Ducky gave Kate a big hug.

"Oh, Caitlin, we've missed you so much," He said.

"I don't know how it happened," Gibbs interrupted, affectionately patting Kate on the shoulder. "But we're glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back," Kate whispered.

Ziva stood uncomfortably to the side, watching this emotional moment. She stood silently, her hair blowing in the wind. Ziva glanced at the heavens, thinking deeply.

_Why?

* * *

_

**A/N: So there are the two chapters, complete, as promised. Sorry if you're disappointed by the resurrection, but I wanted to keep the whole spiritual aspect of it, as I plan to have Jesus as a recurring character. And if the character reactions seemed all too accepting of Kate's resurrection, be prepared for the aftermath – it'll be a beauty! (BTW – please don't interpret anything as Ziva bashing, this story is far from it!)**

**Please review, I can always un-resurrect Kate. Only joking, as if that'd happen. But still, review. **


	6. It's Official: Kate's Back from the Dead

**IT'S OFFICIAL – KATE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD**

**A/N: Okay guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated any of my stories, mainly because I'm lazy and in my senior year at high school, so I've got a lot of stuff to do. But since kap0w updated, I guess that means that I should! This story has changed from an anti-Ziva/ pro-Kate piece to a funny resurrection fic, as season 3 has aired in Australia and I don't seem to hate Ziva. In fact, I'll go as far as saying: she's all right. Also, if this chapter seems more negative that the last (recap – everyone was happy and accepted Kate's return) I've done this for three reasons:**

**1. It's easier to come up with ideas if their some conflict within the plot and not all characters are accepting with the resurrection AND**

**2. I wanted a spiritual intervention AND**

**3. I wrote this with no idea of what happened in the previous chapter, so it's kind of messed up.**

**Now that I've gotten that out of the way…time for the story!

* * *

**

Satan looked up from the fiery pits of hell. He wasn't happy with how the resurrection was shaping up. Trust God to want some happy, heartfelt, emotional gathering. How gross. This reaction wouldn't do at all. Time to put some of his evil to good use and create a killer aftermath.

* * *

Kate shifted uncomfortably as she felt her co-workers starring at her. The woods had grown quiet; all that they could hear was the frantic scribbling of CSIMel and kap0w.

"I wish I'd read the 'Resurrection for Dummies' book," Kate joked pathetically, "I could've done with the ice-breaker section."

More silence. Kap0w snickered, which prompted a nudge from CSIMel.

"Look, could someone say something!" CSIMel exclaimed impatiently, "This story is going to be real boring if no one says anything!" She turned to Kap0w, "Say something! You're the one who wrote the psychological story!"

"He broke my CD player!" kap0w said, pointing to Gibbs.

"Oh, come on! It's just-" CSIMel was interrupted by a very annoyed Gibbs.

"Firstly, you two – shut up!" CSIMel and kap0w turned to face the agent, "Secondly, Kate, what the hell is going on here?"

"I'm back," Kate stated simply.

"Yeah, but how? You don't really expect us to believe that whole 'divine intervention' crap and that the 'powers that be' just 'sent you back'!" Gibbs snapped.

"Leave her alone!"

Everyone turned to stare at the source of the outburst. McGee stood shaking and took a deep breath.

"Can't you see she's been through something we'll never understand?" He stuttered, "We should be thanking 'whoever' that she's back, not interrogating her!"

Out of nowhere, CSIMel and kap0w pulled out a banner that read 'I HEART MCGEE'.

Ignoring the two fans and their banner, Ziva spoke up.

"We're detectives, McGee, it's our nature,"

This warranted a glare from CSIMel, which was quickly noticed by kap0w.

"You're Ziva-bashing!" She hissed. CSIMel stopped glaring.

"I don't believe we've met," Kate said, extending her hand to Ziva, "I'm Caitlin Todd."

"Ziva David." The two women shook hands.

"I hate to break up this little introduction," Gibbs interrupted, not sorry at all, "but I don't believe what you're saying is true. There has to be more to it."

"I'm sorry, Caitlin, but Jethro's right," Ducky spoke up, "undercover work, we'd believe. An unknown twin, we'd believe. But resurrection, that's just-"

"Bad writing," McGee finished.

Everyone angrily hushed him, looking around anxiously.

"What did I say?" McGee asked, confused.

Tony hit him over the head.

"Do not, I repeat, do not insult 'Those Who Must Not Be Named!" Tony whispered. "They have the ability to alter the course of the future and wreck havoc on those that anger them."

"I thought it was just a myth–" McGee was interrupted by another slap across the head.

"Well, it's not," Tony snapped, "One minute, Kate and I are joking about 'He Who Must Not Be Named', the next minute…BANG! I'm tonguing a guy and Kate's 'Miss Wet T-Shirt'."

"That was one of the worst experiences of my life," Kate shuddered, "next to dying, that is."

There was an awkward silence.

"Too soon?" Kate queried.

CSIMel and kap0w nodded sympathetically.

"What happened then?" Tony asked softly.

"I'm not really sure," Kate said thoughtfully, "I can remember some events, but only vaguely. Mostly I remember feelings and emotions."

"Ooh, ooh!" CSIMel raised her hand eagerly.

"Um, it's CSIMel, right?" Tony addressed the writer.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, grabbing kap0w's arm, "Tony…_talked_ to me!"

Kap0w rolled her eyes.

"Anyhoo, I remember what happened," CSIMel continued, "there was a major debate between good, evil and Bellis- I mean 'Those Who Must Not Be Named."

"A debate?" McGee said incredulously.

"Yep, it's written down in my notebook," CSIMel replied, giving Gibbs the book.

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

"Wow," Tony gasped.

"Oh my…" Ducky muttered.

"Um…that's some great writing," McGee said, looking up from the book.

"Thanks!" CSIMel answered brightly.

"Do you honestly think I'd believe this…. bullshit!" Gibbs cried angrily, "It's just some 16 year olds' fantasy! Just the work of some teenager who's pissed off at her favourite TV show!"

"Well, you're half right there," kap0w answered diplomatically.

"Except it's reality!" CSIMel cried excitedly.

"She's right," Kate interrupted, "this isn't some dream…it's real. It doesn't really matter how I got here."

There was a long silence.

"Kate's right," Tony said, sitting on a nearby rock, "they're all right. We lost Kate before and, like McGee said, we should be thanking…whoever, that she's back. Back where she belongs."

Kate flashed a grateful smile to Tony.

CSIMel and kap0w once again unfurled their banner, which now read 'I HEART TONY'.

Gibbs let out a long sigh.

"We better get back to headquarters," Gibbs said finally, "Abby will be wondering where we are."

As Gibbs and the two writers argued over travel arrangements, Kate hung back, taking in her surroundings.

"You must have missed it," Tony stated, appearing beside her.

"It's funny how you get so sentimental after you've…you know," Kate whispered, crossing her arms protectively. "One begins to miss the simple things – sound of a car starting, the feeling of soft grass underneath your feet and…" Kate blushed, "the face of a good friend."

Tony pulled her into a friendly hug, which Kate, surprisingly, did not resist.

"It's great to have you back, Kate," Tony whispered into her ear.

"It doesn't seem like it," Kate mumbled, resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Oh, them," Tony sighed, "they're just in shock. Underneath it all, I bet they feel the same as I do."

"Thanks, Tony," Kate said softly.

"Okay, so we've decided that – " CSIMel was interrupted by an annoyed Gibbs.

"Due to the fact that the 'Space Girls' can't agree on anything – "

"Um, boss," Tony interjected nervously, "but I think you mean the 'Spice Girls', an all girl pop band, circa mid to late 90's."

Tony turned to the two girls, who were standing with looks of indignation plastered across their face.

"And judging by their expressions, not their type of music."

"_**Kisschasey**_ all the way!" Kap0w cried.

"_**The Killers**_ kill all others!" CSIMel yelled.

"_**Panic! At the Disco**_ rock!" Kap0w added.

"Go _**Hilary Duff**_!" CSIMel said excitedly.

"Dude, that was not cool," kap0w shook her head sadly.

"There's nothing wrong with Hilary Duff," McGee muttered.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," McGee answered, turning red, "what was the seating?"

"Since those two," Gibbs gestured to CSIMel and kap0w, "need to be in the same car as Kate for, 'biographical reasons', they will travel with McGee and Tony."

The two writers high-fived.

"Ziva, Ducky and myself will travel in the M.E van,"

McGee climbed into the backseat, followed closely by kap0w and CSIMel.

"Hi McGee," The fanfic writers said sweetly.

"Hey," McGee answered uncertainly.

Kate slid into the front seat and glanced over her shoulder.

"This is going to be an interesting ride," Kate said to Tony, who was now sitting beside her.

Kap0w leaned over and stuck a CD in the CD player.

_This is the greatest and best song in the world…Tribute…_

Tony grimaced at the choice of car music.

"It sure is."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that chapter was worth the wait. Just to clarify, kap0w had no say in her character, so whatever music she claimed to like and in reality does not like, I then apologize. So there :p.**

**BTW, we actually did create posters that read 'I HEART MCGEE/TONY' during biology camp. **_Shudder_** Worst camp EVER!**

**Click click bottom left to win a prize! Please Note: I have no prizes, the prize is knowing you've made an insane teenager smile :-)**


	7. A Five Lettered Word for Surprise

**A Five lettered word for Surprise…**

**A/N: Okay, I haven't written in ages and I feel really, really, really bad. Hangs head in shame I've got some good excuses: school, uni and work interfere with my fanficion time. How dare they!**

**All thanks go to kap0w for updating, and I can't be out-updated by kap0w…**

**Giant thanks to my readers, you guys are truly amazing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kate had no idea what sort of reception was waiting for her back at headquarters. It was the only thing she thought about on the trip home. Other than what crappy taste the two teenagers had in music. Talk about emo music. Sheesh.

As she made the long journey down to Abby's lab, her mind wandered back to events of the last two hours. She felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Kate also felt disappointed. Disappointed in their reactions and slightly disappointed that they'd replaced her already. Kate refused to dwell on it. She just wanted to see Abby.

Kate was met with blaring music as she entered the lab, and much to her dismay, she recognised the song as one that the girls had played in the car. Abby was clicking away on her computer. Kate cleared her throat.

"Hi Abs," Kate said loudly over the music.

Abby switched off the music and turned around. Shocked at what she saw, she fainted.

* * *

"Abby?" Kate said softly, kneeling beside her unconscious friend.

Abby blinked a few times and sat up. She pinched Kate.

"Oww! What was that for?" Kate rubbed her arm.

"Just making sure I wasn't dreaming," Abby said softly, "I always dreamt of this happening. I just didn't think it _wouldn't _end with me waking up"

"This isn't a dream, Abs," Kate whispered, standing.

Abby snickered.

"Arwen called, she want her dress back."

Kate reached out her hand, pulling Abby to her feet.

"Very funny," She said sarcastically, "but at least your reaction is better than everyone else's."

"What, you mean they weren't happy to see you?" Abby asked, shocked.

"More like, 'shocked, disbelieving, wary and cold'," Kate replied.

"I'm sure they're just shocked, I bet they're happy as well," Abby said supportively "Anyway, you look good! Resurrection really works for you!"

"Thanks," Kate answered "but how did you know it was resurrection

"I read some spoilers on the net," Abby answered simply, "but I didn't think the '**Powers That Be**' would actually do it."

"I had some of the most powerful on my side." Kate smiled.

Abby turned her attention to CSIMel and kap0w.

"What's with the **Olsens**?" she asked.

"The names CSIMel and kap0w," CSIMel introduced, shaking Abby's hand.

"Huge fans," kap0w added.

"Um, do you mind…" CSIMel held out a '**TV Week**' for her to sign.

"Sure," Abby said, signing the magazine.

CSIMel pulled out her camera and snapped a picture. Abby, confused handed her back the magazine.

"Imagine what we'll get for that on **Ebay**!" CSIMel said excitedly.

"Imagine all the **coke** we can buy!" kap0w answered.

They high-fived.

"Okay…" Abby turned her attention back to Kate, dragging her into a secluded corner.

"Where'd you find them?" Abby muttered, looking back at the two girls, who were drinking cans of **coke**.

"They helped with the resurrection," Kate replied "they're documenting my return."

"Right-o," Abby said, "Have you met Ziva?"

Kate nodded.

"I always knew they'd have to replace me," Kate said softly, "I just never thought they'd do it so soon."

"I'm pretty sure there's something going on between her and Tony," Abby muttered, a disgusted look on her face.

"I figured," Kate said, "B1 and B2 mentioned something like that."

"I'm sorry," Abby said softly

"Why?" Kate asked, "We're talking about Tony here and if the new girl doesn't know better, that's her own fault. I don't see why it should bother me."

But strangely enough, it did bother her.

"What the?" Abby turned around to see CSIMel and kap0w listening and scribbling frantically.

"Let me read that," Kate snatched the book from CSIMel.

_But strangely enough, it did bother her._

"I didn't say that!" Kate said indignantly.

"But you were thinking it!" CSIMel protested.

"No, I wasn't!" Kate snapped, "Now retract that statement!"

"Okay, okay," CSIMel replied sighing and scribbling furiously.

But they were right. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Kate did care.

"This is the last time I'll tell you!" Kate cried.

"Sheese…" kap0w muttered.

"Come on!" CSIMel whined, "I need some Tate to keep the readers interested. No Tate equals no reviews."

"Fine, find," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Hang on," Abby interrupted, "what's a 'Tate'?"

"May I?" kap0w asked CSIMel.

CSIMel nodded.

"Where we come from,_ fanfiction_dot_net_, there is a certain thing called 'shippings', or pairings," kap0w explained slowly, "We write mainly Tate – Tony and Kate or McAbby – McGee and Abby."

"Eww!" Both Abby and Kate said at the same time.

"There are also other pairings…should we tell them?" kap0w asked CSIMel.

"Do you think they can handle it?" CSIMel studied the pair critically.

"Tell us," Abby demanded.

"Okay," kap0w said, "other pairing are Kibbs – Kate and Gibbs, GAbby – Gibbs and Abby and the most recent, Zony – Ziva and Tony."

"Double eww!" Kate and Abby cried.

"Must.Erase.Images." Abby hyperventilated, holding her head in her hands.

"Why did you tell us this?" Kate asked angrily.

"You wanted to know!" CSIMel answered indignantly.

"Gosh! Idiot!" kap0w sighed.

"If you promise not to share anything else about this fanfiction place, I'll let you put in one of those 'fake thought' things in. Deal?" Kate asked.

"Deal." CSIMel agreed.

"Good thing we didn't tell them about 'slash'," kap0w giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Kate and Abby cried.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, I'm sure you can get your money back. I know I will be.**

**Please review. Reviews create endorphins. Endorphins make people happy. Being happy makes me study hard. Studying make me pass. Passing makes me have to work less. Working less allows me to update more. Updating more means you get more ToF.**

**Message of this story: Review! (Please)**


	8. Saying 'Yes' Instead of 'No'

**Saying 'Yes' Instead of 'No'**

**A/N: A three week wait for a new chapter, not bad, not bad at all. Okay, I know it's no 'next day' post, but I'm really, really trying here. I've got about three stories in the works, a one shot I wanna post and a new NCIS fic in the works. It's going to be a six-part NCIS/Napoleon Dynamite crossover. It's going to be mad! And for you readers who are all like 'Oh no, she can't do that, it's just not possible' I say to you I can and it is possible. I've already written a CSI Miami/Napoleon crossover, so it is possible. Anyhoo, you guys don't care, so on with the story! **

**

* * *

**

"Well," Abby jumped a couple of times on the spot, "this day has been bizarro!"

"Tell me about it," Kate agreed.

"I need a pick-me-up," Abby said, "I'm going down the street to grab a Caff-Pow. Want anything, Kate?"

"Please," Kate pleaded "I haven't had a low-fat, soy latte in months!"

"Don't they have coffee in purgatory?" Abby gasped.

Kate shook her head.

"Nope, and they only have selected cable channels."

"Sucks to be them," Abby frowned "anyhoo, there's some clothes Director Shepherd gave me that will probably fit you. 'Professional stuff'." Abby screwed up her nose. "You two," she pointed at kap0w and CSIMel, "have you guys ever tried 'Caff-Pow?"

The three of them left the lab, leaving Kate to her own devices.

* * *

Tony was relieved when Gibbs had ordered him to get him his coffee. It gave him a chance to clear his head and take in the events that had occurred in the last couple of hours.

Okay, just one event.

Kate's mysterious resurrection.

So maybe it wasn't so mysterious – Kate had given them some bullshit story about a debate. It all seemed too farfetched, but Kate was alive and standing in the middle of Abby's lab.

_And looking really hot._

Tony stopped in the middle of the footpath, incurring angry glances from passers-bys. He did not just think that.

_Oh yes you did._

Tony walked across the street to a small park and sat on an empty bench. Man, he was confused. Of course, he'd had women problems before – PLENTY of them. But never like this.

Tony was in love with two women who he couldn't have.

Ziva and Kate.

Kate and Ziva.

Two women who are totally different.

On one hand he had Ziva – the incredibly smart, dangerous and sexy Ziva. She knew he was attracted to her and if he admitted it, she would win. She was everything he wanted in a woman.

And there was Kate. Until two hours ago, she had been only a reminder of something he never had – immortalised forever in his heart, the image of perfection. Now, alive, Kate was no longer a dream. They had a history – he knew her deepest fears and she, as much as she wouldn't admit it, she trusted him completely.

Kate was the type of woman he could take home to his mother. She was everything he wanted in a woman.

But Kate was too safe and Ziva was too dangerous. While he told himself over and over that he'd eventually get sick of them, he knew it was a case that they'd get sick of them.

There lies his dilemma.

Tony needed some advice. He couldn't ask his friends – they'd just get him drunk.

He could ask McGee – but what would Probie know about women troubles.

He could ask Gibbs – no, scratch that.

There was only one person he could ask.

Abby.

* * *

"Abby!" Tony yelled, entering her lab. "Ab-"

Tony froze at the sight of Kate, buttoning up her blouse.

Kate stared at him, horrified, quickly doing up the rest of the buttons and folding her arms.

"Don't you knock?" She asked angrily.

"Not usually when I enter the lab," Tony retorted "And, to be fair, I kinda did scream out Abby's name as I entered."

Kate unfolded her arms and smiled softly.

"Abby went for a caffeine run," Kate answered.

"You know, Kate, you don't have to cover up on my behalf," Tony winked, gaining some composure.

Kate glared at him, but burst into laughter.

"Somethings never change," she laughed.

They stood in a comfortable silence.

"What are you going to do now?" Tony asked carefully.

"Huh?" Kate asked, meeting his eye.

"Are you going to do things differently?" Tony queried, staring her straight in the eye. "Now that you have a second chance at life?"

Kate paused for a minute, fiddling with the hem of her blouse.

"If you mean, 'travel to the far corners of the world' sort of thing," Kate said thoughtfully, "then no. Obviously, I want to come back to work."

"So," Tony began, "start where you left off?"

"In ways," Kate answered, "I want to take more risks, personally. See more of my family. Spend more time with friends. Do stuff, not because it's 'right', but because I want to. Say 'yes' instead of 'no'."

"Do more for yourself?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Kate answered, "because in the end, it doesn't really matter."

"Isn't that from a song?" Tony laughed.

Kate shrugged, a serious expression on her face.

"Who cares where it's from," Kate said, "it's true. 'They' don't care if you've built a hospital or killed a guy. It's the 'in-between' that matters. If you've made the most of your time on earth, then 'they've' got something to judge you by."

"So, the 'final stop' is based on how you live your life?"

"Yeah," Kate said, inching closer to Tony "At the end of the day, if you can look back and say 'I have no regrets', then that's that."

"Did you have regrets?" Tony asked, moving in, until they were inches apart.

"Of course," Kate replied, looking down, "but 'there', you just have to deal with them. I was lucky, I got a second chance. That's the most important thing that you learn – you can't control your destiny."

There was a pause. Kate glanced up to meet Tony's eyes.

"Everything's down to fate."

"Saying 'yes' instead of 'no', huh?" Tony whispered.

"If it's meant to be," Kate said softly.

Tony leaned in…

"Tony, McGee said you were-"

Abby froze as Kate and Tony quickly jumped to opposite sides of the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" Abby smirked.

"No, not at all," Kate answered quickly.

"Just talking about sheets," Tony said, off the top of his head.

"Thread count, that sort of thing," Kate rushed.

"Sure you kids were," Abby smiled an all-knowing smile.

CSIMel and kap0w giggled.

"I've got to get back," Tony said nervously, avoiding Abby's gaze. "Kate, if you need anything…"

"Thanks, Tony," Kate said gratefully.

"Bye Tony!" CSIMel and kap0w giggled.

Once Tony was out of earshot, Abby turned to Kate.

"What was that about?" Abby grinned.

"Nothing." Kate smiled secretively, "I can't believe how different Tony is."

"Yeah, I know," Abby answered, leaning against a table, "he took your death pretty hard. We all did, but Tony…I don't know how to explain it…"

"He took it hard because he was secretly in love with her?" CSIMel suggested.

Kate gave the writer a horrified look and Abby stifled a laugh.

"No," Abby shook her head; "it was more like he felt guilty. You guys were partners and he was supposed to protect you. He blamed himself, Kate."

There was a silence and Kate could feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"That is so hot," CSIMel interrupted.

"What the?" kap0w stared at her friend "How is Tony blaming himself, 'hot'?"

"Don't you think there's something incredibly hot about a guy protecting a woman?" CSIMel asked, "Sure, it might be old fashioned, but a guy defending a woman…oh! And what about when you guys were trying to kill Ari – he was, like, trying to avenge your death!"

Kate, Abby and kap0w all stared at CSIMel. They burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" Abby cried, struggling to breath, "That is so hilarious! I just pictured Tony wearing tights, a tunic and carrying a sword!"

"I haven't laughed that hard since…before I died!" Kate gasped between laughter.

"Let's get something to eat," Abby said, walking towards the elevator.

"We'll be there in a minute," kap0w said, waiting for them to walk off.

"What are we doing?" CSIMel whispered.

Kap0w reached under the table and pulled out a small, black box.

"Told ya the spy cam would come in handy," kap0w winked.

CSIMel nodded enthusiastically.

"Righteous!"

* * *

**A/N: How'd you enjoy that?**

**I now set a challenge to you, my faithful readers. I'm currently planning a super special chapter (think Baby-Sitters Club Super Specials – now that's super!) and I desperately need your help. I need you, along with your super swell review, to give me a question, or something that you'd want to say to Kate. It can be as ridiculous or as serious as you want. Alternatively, if you don't want to put it in your review, PM me. Also, if you don't want your penname mentioned, let me know. Confused? Good, so you should be. XD**

**A review makes a teenage girl smile.**


	9. A Showdown Of Sorts

**A Showdown Of Sorts**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney NCIS, Napoleon Dynamite or Chad Michael Murrey or anything mentioned in this story. Except CSIMel: she is entirely my creation. So there!**

**A/N: So I haven't updated this fic in months. I feel so ashamed! To be completely honest, this fic was doomed from the start – with no plan or structure what so ever. I'm just a girl with a dream. Just to be warned, this has some Kari undertones, but be reassured this is Tate all the way, baby! I don't claim to know anything about the Mossad and I'm just making up the stuff from Kate and Ziva's past. Intruiged? I hope so! So here's the next chapter, and it's a long one!

* * *

**

Ziva carefully watched as Abby, the newly resurrected Kate and her two sidekicks left the NCIS building. Out of all the team, she was probably the least affected – she didn't know Caitlin Todd. That's not to say that she wasn't affected by Kate's return. In fact, she did know Kate, just in a different way.

Ziva had read her file, the one the Mossad had on her. An extremely detailed one, thanks to Ari. She was one of the few people he had confided in about 'his Caitlin'. To everyone else, Ari had claimed that Kate was the 'weak link' in Gibbs' team, his point of access, but Ziva knew better. His mission had become more than a mission; instead of remaining detached, it had become personal. She could tell her brother was developing an unhealthy obsession with this Caitlin Todd, but she had no idea how deep it ran. She had no idea it would result in the death of NCIS' beloved Kate, or, ultimately, her brother's demise.

When Kate had appeared in that forest, several hours ago, she had been as shocked as the others. As a girl, Ziva had been religious, but throughout her life, she'd seen too many of her friends killed, too many tragedies had befallen, forcing her to toughen up and slowly she began to lose faith. What sort of God killed ones friends, ones family so freely and mercilessly?

Until today, that is. Kate's cock and bull story about her 'resurrection' had sparked something inside of her that had lain dormant for year.

It had brought her hope.

* * *

Kate and Abby entered the NCIS headquarters, laughing. They had gone to Kate's favourite Chinese restaurant to catch up, minus the two writers. They had an important meeting to attend to and if that meant Kate was able to get some privacy, then she didn't care. McGee slowly approached the two. 

"Hey guys," McGee greeted them. He looked slightly nervous.

"Hey, McGee," Abby grinned, "What can I do for you?"

"I actually need to talk to Kate," McGee answered, pulling Kate over to the side. "The Director wants to see you."

Kate nodded and took a deep breath. She knew this moment would come sooner or later. She just hoped it would be later. She headed towards the conference room.

* * *

"Agent Todd," Director Jenny Shepherd greeted her, "take a seat." 

"Thank you, Mad-" Kate was cut off.

"Director is fine," Director Shepherd corrected.

Kate nodded, and sat, feeling uncomfortable about the silence.

"Look, Agent Todd," Director Shepherd began, "I'm not used to having to deal with my Agents coming back from the dead, so you'll understand if this meeting isn't very professional."

Kate nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'll start off by saying welcome back," the Director gave a tight smile, "I don't know how it happened, but we're glad to have you back."

"Good to be back," Kate answered honestly.

"However," Director Shepherd interrupted, "in your…absence, Agent David was hired and work continued as usual. Just to make it clear, I am not going to fire Agent David so you can have your job back."

"I wouldn't have expected you to, Ma'am," Kate replied.

"From my experiences, Agent Todd," the Director leaned forward slightly, "female agents do not work well together. There is often a strong rivalry to prove themselves and a general…bitchiness. So you can understand my hesitance to re-hire you."

Kate tried to hide her disappointment.

"Of course, I understand."

"On that note," the Director continued, "I don't believe Agent David and yourself are the 'average' female, so I am willing to make an exception."

"Does that mean…"

The Director nodded.

"You can have your job back, Kate," she smiled, "but you are on a two month probation period and you must take a physical. And-"

"No bitchiness, don't worry ma'am, I understand," Kate grinned. "Thank you for this opportunity, I won't let you down."

"I know Kate," Director Shepherd answered, "I know."

* * *

After sharing the good news, Kate needed some privacy to gather her thoughts. And when you worked in an environment that was a majority male, there was only one place to do so. 

The ladies bathroom.

Kate entered the small room and walked over to the sinks. She stared at herself in the mirror.

Same brown hair, same brown eyes, same Kate.

So why did she feel different?

Something didn't feel right.

"What's wrong with me?" Kate muttered at her reflection. "This is what you want."

But was it?

All along, Kate honestly believed that her 'saying yes instead of no' plan involved getting her job back. But now, as her life began to slowly return to how it was before she died, she wasn't so sure. What if this wasn't her chosen path, what if something more was in store for her?

"I should've married rich," Kate muttered loudly.

Just as she said that, the bathroom door swung open, revealing a surprised Ziva.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ziva said hesitantly, "I'll just leave–"

"No, it's fine," Kate stopped her, "I was just…I don't know what I was doing." Kate admitted.

There was an awkward silence as the two women washed their hands.

"I was supposed to marry a rich guy," Kate blurted out.

"Huh?" Ziva asked, confused.

"During my first year of college," Kate explained, "I was studying law. I started dating this guy – Rick Benchley; his family were pretty well off. His Dad owned this major law firm and Rick was going to join the firm after he graduated. We dated for a few months, and then got engaged. I couldn't stand law school, and the thought of being married to a lawyer and attending his boring parties and raising his spoilt children sounded as much fun as stabbing my eyes out. So I broke up with him and went into a career in law enforcement. That's basically how I ended up here."

There was another long silence.

"I'm sorry," Kate spoke up again, "I don't know what came over me-"

"My Father is the head of the Mossad," Ziva interrupted, "I was expected to live a sheltered childhood and when I came of age, marry a prominent young Mossad Officer. My Mother…being married to my father, with all the fear and not knowing, she hated that life. She was miserable. I wasn't made for that life. So I joined the Mossad and, slice a long story short, I eventually ended up here."

_Cut_. Kate mentally corrected here.

"I guess were not that different," Kate said softly.

"There are days," Ziva spoke quietly, "when I wonder what my life would've been like if I followed the path that I was meant to. If I hadn't done some of the things I had done. But we all make choices in our lives and at the time, they seem like the right ones. We just have to live with them."

"No regrets." Kate said firmly.

"No regrets."

There was a sniffle and Kate looked behind her. Ziva had her gun trained on the stall door.

_1, 2 – _

"Stop crying, kap0w," a voice hissed, "you're going to blow our cover!"

"I'm not crying, I have something in my eye!" kap0w defended herself.

"Ziva, I'd like you to meet CSIMel and kap0w," Kate introduced, kicking open the stall doors.

But they weren't there.

"Where did they-"

"Howdy," kap0w interrupted. Ziva and Kate spun around.

"How'd you get there?" Kate asked.

"Duh, this is my story," CSIMel answered sarcastically, "I can do whatever I want!"

"Yeah, gosh, idiot!" Napoleon Dynamite agreed.

Napoleon Dynamite morphed into Kyle from Australian Idol, who CSIMel and kap0w proceeded to throw rotten fish at precisely for the reason that he was Kyle from Australian Idol. He then turned into Chad Michael Murray, who CSIMel handcuffed to her wrist. He then disappeared.

"Hey!" CSIMel cried out indignantly.

"Can we get back to the story?" kap0w demanded.

"Fine. Hello." CSIMel said coldly to Ziva.

"CSIMel, we talked about this," kap0w warned.

"What are you two talking about?" Kate demanded.

"Have you completely lost your glass balls?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"I think you mean 'marbles' – we've completely lost our marbles," kap0w corrected.

"Idiot." CSIMel muttered.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and a light above the exit sigh started flashing.

"What's that?" Ziva and Kate asked.

"The Ziva-bashing alarm." CSIMel and kap0w answered.

The alarm and flashing stopped.

"What is 'Ziva-bashing'?" Ziva questioned, confused.

"After Kate died," CSIMel explained, "there was a lot of anger and hurt amongst fans and fanfiction writers. Especially Tate fans –"

"Tate?" Ziva asked.

"Pairing of Tony and Kate," kap0w answered, "anyhoo, when you came along and this whole sexual tension thing with you and Tony began, fans transferred their pent-up anger towards you."

"That's ridiculous!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," kap0w agreed, "now what do you have to say, CSIMel?"

"Sorry, Ziva," CSIMel muttered.

"What was that?" kap0w snapped.

"Sorry, Ziva." CSIMel said louder.

"That's alright," Ziva answered, "but I'm still a bit confused.

"That's okay," kap0w answered, "imagine how our readers feel.

(CSIMel and kap0w flash you a grin and hand you a virtual cookie.)

"Laters," CSIMel smiled and the two writers left.

"I better get back to work," Ziva said to Kate, turning to leave."

"Hey Ziva,"

Ziva stopped.

"Thanks." Kate said, smiling.

Ziva turned around and smiled at the agent.

"No, thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**

**Now, if you recall, last chapter, I asked you all to submit a question that you'd like to ask Kate, with your review. This is for the Super-Special chapter that I have planned for the next chapter. If you didn't submit a question or want to submit another, go for your life. It can be as ridiculous or as serious as you want. Happy question asking.**

**Your reviews are to me what chocolate is like to a fat kid.**


End file.
